Chocolate Is The Best Medicine
by charlouis
Summary: It's three years after the second war against Voldemort. Ginny is still struggling with her love for Harry Potter and the embarrassment of her everyday life. Slightly A/U.
1. Ex Boyfriends & Too Close To Snogging

"Ginny! Wake up! Harry's here!"

My eyes snap open and I turn my head directly to the clock on my bedroom wall.

It's ten o'clock. I can't believe I've slept so late today.

Harry! He's here! I could dance for joy if I weren't still waking up.

Oh, crap. He's here! That gives me only about five minutes to get ready!

I just arrived here at the Burrow yesterday. It took about ten minutes for me to get settled back into my old room. I haven't lived here for ages, not since I turned 18, when I moved out and started living in a flat with Luna Lovegood. I like my flat a lot, but it still feels good to come home to my old room once in a while. I'm glad Mum and Dad have left it the same for when I come to visit.

"Ginny! Come see Harry!" Mum calls to me again.

This time, I decide to answer her. "I'll be right down, Mum!" I shout down the stairs.

I rush into the bathroom in between my room and the twins' old room so I can change and fix the rest of myself.

I brush my teeth, wash my face, brush my long hair, and slip into my dress. I smile at myself in the mirror.

"GINNY!" Mum is practically screaming at me.

"I'm here!" I say as I walk into the kitchen.

My heart skips a beat when I see Harry standing there, looking so unbelievably perfect that it should be illegal.

Harry Potter, my ex-boyfriend, has amazing green eyes, untidy, jet-black hair, and a lightning scar.

Harry grins his hot half-grin at me, nearly causing me to collapse.

"Hey, Gin," he says to me. I stare at him while he talks, my eyes either fixed on his sparkling emerald eyes or his soft-looking lips.

I'm imagining what it would feel like to kiss him again, and now I feel quite sick that I'm actually having these thoughts right now. Especially since they're about Harry.

I've really been trying to get over him, but all the other guys I tried to date were never right. Not that I expect to fall in love after the first date, but they just don't give me the feelings I get when I see Harry.

So while I'm busy getting lost in his gorgeous eyes, Mum decides to say something to me that I don't hear.

Harry Potter is the hottest, most amazingly perfect male alive.

"Ginny? Did you hear me?" Mum asks. Suddenly I can hear her again. "Take Harry up to Ron's room so he can leave his things in there."

"Okay," I say absentmindedly.

I try to take Harry's bag from him as we walk toward the stairs, but he won't let me.

"I can carry it myself, Ginny," he gives me a kind look that I return with an eye-roll.

"Fine, you're practically family, you can help yourself around here," I sigh at him. Does he always act so polite just to annoy me?

He laughs and grins at me again. I'm resisting the urge to faint.

"Dump it over there," I say when we get to Ron's old room, pointing to the opposite corner.

He's looking at me, and I feel a sudden impulse to kiss him.

It's a good thing I don't act on my impulses very often.

"So, what's new in the Charms department?" he asks me casually.

"Well, Malfoy's a great bloody prat and this inturn from like, France keeps hitting on me, and I am REALLY glad to have the week off to spend here," I say all in one breath.

"That sounds, er, frustrating," Harry says. He seems to be at a loss for words. He's scratching the back of his neck with one hand, and I can tell he's getting nervous, but I have no idea why.

"So, what's going on in the Auror department?" I decide to try and show interest in something other than his deep, perfect green eyes.

I have another sudden urge to kiss him, but this time I get dizzy while trying to control myself and I almost fall over. He puts his hand on the small of my back to stop my fall.

Now I am REALLY dizzy right now. He used to put his hand there when he kissed me.

"Ginny! Harry! Ron is here!" we hear Mum calling from the kitchen. Thank God for Mum, without her I'd probably be kissing Harry right now.

Harry steadies me on my feet and smiles. It REALLY should be illegal for someone to be so freaking perfect.

When I get over the fact that I just came WAY too close to snogging Harry Potter, I walk to the top of the stairs. "Coming!" I shout.

"Come on, Harry," I say, pulling him down the stairs.


	2. Stupid Brothers & Dreadful Dares

Harry, Ron, and I are sitting in the living room with Fred, George, Percy, Lupin, Tonks, and little Teddy, who have just arrived within the last hour.

We're still waiting on Hermione and a few other Order members, but I concluded that we'd all definitely fill up at least three bedrooms.

"So, what to you want to do?" Ron asks us.

"I want Hermione to get here!" I groan.

"She's coming, Ginny! She had some work to catch up on and then she's Apparating here later," Ron explains.

"I hate being the only one with teenage girl hormone issues." It doesn't really bother me that my family knows when I don't want them to bother me.

The rest of them laugh at my comment.

"So, I'm still bored, and talking about Ginny's hormones has not entertained me," Fred says, raising his eyebrows at me.

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Merlin! What is there to do?" Ron exclaims.

"Quidditch?" George suggests, but we all shake our heads.

"I'm too lazy," I say. Everyone, including George, nods in agreement.

"Truth or Dare?" Fred asks us.

"Hmmm, maybe?" I answer. "It could be fun."

"But no chickening out of ANYTHING. If you can't be foolish for your family, who can you be foolish for?" Fred adds. Everyone nods in agreement again.

"So, Ginny, truth or dare?" George asks.

I'm going to avoid truth, so nobody asks me who I like or how I feel about Harry.

"Dare," I answer.

"I dare you to... snog Harry every single time someone mentions or performs a spell for the rest of the week!"

"NO WAY!" I exclaim. "George, what is wrong with you?"

"You HAVE to do it Ginny! Those are the rules!" Ron shouts at me.

"If you don't still fancy Harry, you shouldn't have a problem with it, because if you do still fancy him you'd be too embarrassed to do it," Fred raises his eyebrows at me. Men are REALLY confusing.

"Okay, fine. But expect payback, you git!" I say to George.

"Lumos," Fred says casually.

"You bloody idiot! You did that on purpose!" I shout at him.

"Looks like somebody's in DENIAL," George sings.

"I do NOT still fancy Harry, George!" I say, but I really can't hide how red my face is getting.

I walk over to Harry, and press my lips to his. He responds to me, I've just noticed, so it's not just him being forced to kiss me, he wants to.

I finally let go, and I feel even dizzier than when he caught me before. I stumble back to my seat on the opposite couch, and everyone is speechless.

Stupid George. He is going DOWN.

"See?" I say, trying to sound convincing. "It has no affect on me at all." But my voice is so weak that they can't possibly believe me, and I can tell by their facial expressions that they don't.

I've really been confusing myself lately. I love Harry, but I keep trying to deny it every time something awkward comes up. And then I try not to fall back in love with him, so I'm basically having bipolar issues that only Hermione can solve.

I, on the other hand, still can't get over the fact that I JUST SNOGGED HARRY POTTER FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOUR YEARS.

Wow, I REALLY need to vent all this to Hermione.

I barely even pay attention to the rest of the game that is going on around me.

All I can think about is Harry.

"I'm here!" Hermione sings as she enters the house. "Sorry it took so long! Someone in the department kept needing to summon things, and they kept saying "Accio!" a million times, so all I heard from my office was "Accio! Accio! Accio! Accio!" and then I had to retrieve all the floating items with a simple 'Finite Incantatem' - wait! Ginny! Harry! What are you doing?" she's stopped mid-sentence to exclaim at us in surprise.

Harry and I had to snog every time a spell was mentioned, so there we were, in the kitchen, my brothers cracking up at us snogging again.

"Well, earlier, we were-" I begin, but Fred covers my mouth.

"Hermione, how many times did you say "Accio," exactly?" he asks innocently. If looks could kill, Fred would be dead due to the way I'm glaring at him. "Do go on."

I have to snog Harry full-on seven times. It is an amazing form of torture to have to do this.

"No, I'm finished. Why are they snogging non-stop?" Hermione raises her eyebrows sternly at my brothers. "Are you together now? What have I missed?"

I pry Fred's hand off my mouth so I can kiss Harry a few more times, counting all the times they said "Accio" and "Finite Incantatem." Now I can answer Hermione.

"NO, Hermione, we are most certainly NOT together! We played a little bit of truth or dare before, and George dared me to snog Harry every time a spell is mentioned or performed for the rest of the week. But the only time I'm not following this is around the other adults," I explain, giving George a look of utmost contempt. "Did I ever mention what bloody gits my brothers are, Hermione?"

"No, never," she rolls her eyes sarcastically. "Is this true, George?"

"Yeah, but it's hilarious!" he replies. "And besides, Ginny, I never said you could stop around Mum and Dad and the others!"

"No, it's not funny! And I am NOT going to randomly snog Harry in front of the Order of the Phoenix!" I shout at him, Fred, and Ron, who are laughing histerically on the floor by now.

"Am I that bad of a kisser?" Harry asks, sounding slightly nervous. He's blushing, making himself look even more adorable.

"No. I would just rather not be forced to kiss someone, let alone you, because of a game of truth or dare!" I say in a frustrated tone.

When Fred catches his breath, he says, "Well, see, Ginny's in denial. She wouldn't have a problem kissing Harry if she didn't like him, but she keeps fussing about it, making it quite clear that she still likes him. Therefore, she keeps denying her feelings for Harry and making us want to torture her even more!" Fred begins to laugh again.

Merlin, I hate my brothers so much right now.

I need some time to think, so I storm up to my bedroom, and slam the door. It opens behind me, and someone walks in.

Great. I forgot I have to share this room.

"Ginny, I think you've been needing to talk to me for some time."

I throw my arms around Hermione, and when I let go we sit on my bed so I can pour out my heart to her about all the events that occurred before she got here.

She nods at everything I say, but the look in her eyes tells me she's really listening.

"So I've decided to continue with the dare with the most confidence I have!" I finish determinedly.

"Good!" she says. "Let's go have lunch! I'm starving!"

"Me, too," I agree.

When we get downstairs, George points his wand into his water glass and says, "Aguamenti!" He nervously awaits my reaction.

I just smirk as I walk over to Harry. If I have to do this, I might as well do it right. I grab him and pull him out of his chair.

I take his hand and place it on the small of my back, and I put mine on his shoulder. I press my lips firmly onto his, deeply taking in every moment of it, not wanting to miss a thing.

I'm sort of surprised that he and I are having an actual make-out; a "French kiss," (if that's what they call it?). I'm really enjoying this.

I mean, I've kissed him before when we dated at Hogwarts, but this was different.

I let go for a second and wrap my arms around him in a quick hug. "I'm glad that this dare is having no affect on our friendship, Harry," I say casually, but I make sure to put emphasis on the word "friendship," so I can make it quite clear that this is nothing more than two friends having to follow through with a dare.

I let go now, although part of me still wants to hug him again.

"Oh, yeah. The dare," he says, sounding a little disappointed, which makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Um, how about lunch?" Hermione interrupts. Thank God, she's a lifesaver.

"Absolutely. I'm starving," I agree, completely happy to change the subject.


	3. Midnight Snacks & Raised Eyebrows

It's like 1:30 AM and I can't sleep. I've been trying, but I just can't sleep.

I'm going to go downstairs and eat some chocolate, because chocolate is brilliant enough that it will make me happy.

I sneak downstairs to the kitchen, but I'm surprised to see Harry sitting at the table, staring into space.

A floorboard creaks under my feet, causing him to jump and whip his head around to face me. "Gin! What are you doing down here? It's after midnight!" he exclaims.

"Because I want to sneak some chocolate. Don't tell Mum!"

He laughs at me, and I shush him.

"You'll wake up the whole house, Harry! And then it would be your fault that I wouldn't get to have my chocolate!"

"Why are you craving chocolate all of a sudden? It's after midnight." He raises his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes at him.

"Honestly. You should know me well enough to know that I do this at least once a week. Even back at my flat with Luna," I explain.

"That's not weird or anything," Harry replies, giving me a strange look.

"Hey, I'm going to end up craving chocolate sooner or later, I might as well enjoy it sooner!"

"Okay. Eat your chocolate and be happy," he says, stifling a laugh.

"Go on, laugh! You wouldn't be laughing if I Bat-Bogey hexed-"

He cuts me off by kissing me. I stop fast.

"What was that all about?" I almost shout.

"Sh! You mentioned a spell, so I saved you the work of kissing me first."

I want to kiss him again, but my excuse is that my hormones are just acting up because I still need that chocolate to calm them down.

"You know we don't have to follow the dare when nobody's around?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I know." He's blushing now. Wow, I need that chocolate.

"I'm going to get my chocolate now," I say. "I desperately need it."

I can't deny it any longer.

I LOVE HARRY JAMES POTTER!

There. I said it. Now I can eat my chocolate and then I will come back to my senses.

"Turn around, Harry. I'm getting my secret stash and if you see where it is it won't be a secret anymore."

He turns around obediently. I climb on the counter and grab a box from the back of the top shelf in the cabinet.

"I can hear you climbing on the counter," he laughs.

"Whatever. You can turn around if you want to, just don't tell anyone about it."

"Okay. It'll be our little secret." The way he says that makes me feel all bubbly inside.

I open the box and pull out a piece of dark chocolate. I hand him the box and say, "Have one."

"Thanks," he smiles at me.

I bite off a piece and just savor it. I have just realized that when I used to kiss Harry it gave me the exact same feeling of bliss as eating chocolate.

I glance at him, slowly eating the piece of chocolate, never wanting the feeling to end. If I can't get it from kissing him, this is the next best thing.

I close the box and go to climb back up, but Harry stops me.

"I can do it, I'm taller," he says, which is true. So I hand him the box, and he puts it away.

"Why don't we sneak back upstairs?" I ask him.

He nods and swallows. "Sure."

When we get upstairs, I hear, for lack of a better word, interesting noises coming from the bedroom. I peek inside, and I see a very disturbing scene.

Ron and Hermione are standing there, snogging VERY passionately, and I shut the door immediately.

"What's going on?" Harry asks me.

"Ron and Hermione are, er, snogging," I laugh. He laughs with me.

"Let's go sit in the living room," I suggest.

"Okay," he answers. We both seem to have a hard time coming up with other things to say to each other. He smiles at me, and naturally my insides go all mushy and squirmy. I feel dizzy for a second, but then I get a hold of myself.

"Come on. To the living room!" I smile back at him.

When we enter the living room, Tonks is walking around, carefully bouncing Teddy on her hip.

"Hi, you two," she says when she sees us. "I just came down here because Teddy was getting a little fussy. What are you doing here?" She raises her eyebrows at us.

Everyone seems to be doing that to me lately. It's quite bothersome after everyone's done it to you at least twice.

"We woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. When we were going back to my room, Ron and Hermione were snogging and they didn't look like they wanted to be disturbed," I reply, stifling a laugh and scrunching up my nose in disgust.

Tonks laughs and says, "It's about time. They used to give each other those fleeting looks all the time at dinner with the Order. It was quite annoying, really, that they wouldn't realize their feelings after such a long time!"

Both her and Harry give me "that's-what-is-happening-between-you-and-Harry" looks. I roll my eyes and lean away from Harry so our shoulders aren't touching.

Teddy looks at me with tired eyes and says sleepily, "Ron and Hermy kiss-kiss."

"Yes, Teddy, Ron and Hermione are kissing," I smile sweetly at him.

Harry and I sit on the couch. We're sitting pretty close together, and I really want to kiss him again.

Tonks smiles knowingly at us. "I think Teddy's calmed down enough to go back to sleep." She winks at us and leaves quietly.

A sudden wave of exhaustion comes over me, and I guess Harry can tell.

He looks at me and asks, "Ginny, are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine," I reply, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Just... I'm tired."

"Me, too."

He moves to the other couch and stretches out, almost too tall to fit on it. I do the same on my couch. I'm so comfortable.


	4. Metamorphosing & Peanut Butter Kisses

"Ginny!" someone's whispering in my ear.

"Bugger off!" I moan and roll over so that my face is pressed into the couch.

"Ginny! Get up!"

It's Harry who's whispering to me and shaking me gently, trying to wake me from a particularly pleasant dream I was having about him. Bloody git.

"Come on Ginny! We can get chocolate?" he tries, with success.

I jump up and look more alert than I ever have in the morning. Chocolate is amazing, as you already know.

"Well that sure got you up!" Harry laughs.

I want to kiss him again but I hold back, yet again. One of these days when I get a hold of him, he will not know what kind of ferociously snogging creature hit him.

So I'm sitting here, contemplating why my hormones decided to torture me about Harry this week, when he actually decides to remind me that he's still there.

"Ginny? Ginny! Hello?" he's waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh. I forgot you were still there." I sit up on the couch. I'm feeling tired because he woke me up too early.

I feel a sudden rush when he touches my arm, and I involuntarily jump. Stupid me. His face burns and he looks everywhere except at me when he says, "Er, sorry, Gin..."

"No, it's fine... You just startled me a little bit..." I am studying his emerald eyes that just burn when he's really feeling an emotion, like the green Floo fire...

I can't resist running my fingers through his unruly hair as he just stares at me with a puzzled look.

I decide to not voice what I'm actually thinking, that this is what we used to do but it wasn't awkward like this.

I need him again, without him my life is missing something. Sure, he's there, but as a brotherly figure, not my love.

"Fancy some breakfast?" he asks as I untangle my hands from his hair. I suppose he's decided to just ignore my sudden irresistible impulse, although his face is still really red.

"Well, look who's up!" Harry says from the kitchen.

When I follow his voice into the next room, I see a very happy Teddy Lupin smiling and giggling in his mother's arms as Harry challenges him to change his hair color or the shape of his nose.

When his hair turns red, I smile at his Weasley-like appearance. He changes his eyes to green, and Harry suddenly looks very ashen-faced, probably reminded of his mum.

But then Teddy's hair turns black and grows a little, looking untidy yet very handsome. Then Teddy adds freckles to his pale face and his eyes change from green to brown, back and forth.

My sudden intake of breath attracts Harry, Tonks, and Teddy's attention.

Is that really what mine and Harry's kids could look like?

I am appalled that I would ever think anything of this sort, but I've just remembered that I have finally admitted to myself that I love him, that I never stopped. So it should be normal to think about marrying him, right?

I have no idea. But Teddy is smiling and pointing at me, saying, "Gin-Gin!"

Harry glances at me and I can't help but blush a little. He turned his attention back to little Teddy and I brushed off the sudden heated moment.

Tonks gives her son to Harry and says that she needs to go lay down for a few more minutes.

"Pea butter! Pea butter!" Teddy chatters excitedly, but I give Harry a puzzled look.

"Pea butter?" I raise my eyebrows. "What the bloody - er, heck - does that mean?" I've been trying to watch my language around Teddy lately, I don't want it to be my fault if he starts saying "bloody hell" around the house.

"Peanut butter," Harry explains, pointing to the jar on the counter, which is standing next to a knife.

"Tonks was going to make him some toast."

"Oh," I reply, walking over to the counter, and pick up the knife to spread the smooth, creamy substance on the piece of toast on the plate.

"Here, sweetheart," I coo kindly, holding it for Teddy to take a bite. When he does, he chews it thoughtfully, then smiles.

"Pea butter!" He claps his hands in excitement, accidentally smearing some peanut butter on Harry's mouth.

"Here, I'll get you a napkin," I laugh, reaching for one on the table. I begin to wipe off his mouth, but there's a look in his eye that seems... familiar.

When he closes his eyes and leans upward towards me, I decide to finally give in.

He tastes like peanut butter. It's delicious and his lips are so soft. I'm being bold here, but I poke my tongue out of my mouth to try and lick peanut butter off his bottom lip, but he takes it as "let's make out," so I just give into it again.

"Now Harry and Gin-Gin kiss-kiss!" Teddy shouts suddenly, startling the two of us so much that I jump back, knocking my head into the wall.

"Bloody wall," I mutter under my breath.

Tonks has just come back in to see why Teddy shouted what he did. "Ginny, you've got peanut butter on your lip," she says, pointing to my mouth.

"Thanks," I say breathlessly, tears rising to my eyes as I slip out the back door.


	5. Real Snogs & Embarrassing Dinners

I kissed Harry Potter.

For REAL. Not a stupid Truth or Dare kiss, a real one.

It tasted good, like peanut butter.

I got some on my lips afterward. Tonks decided to point that out and apparently a couple of bloody eavesdroppers (Fred and George!) heard and saw the whole thing! (Note to self: destroy all known Extendable Ears!)

I'm debating whether or not to tell Hermione, when Fred and George have followed me out the back door with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Hello, little sister," Fred says slyly.

"Hello, big brother," I say, attempting to sound casual. "Just skip to the point!" I'm frustrated at them.

"It looks like you didn't need help from my dare," George smirks.

"Stop it. That was... nothing." I look away from them, trying to stop hot tears from spilling onto my face. I'm not doing a good job of it.

They can see that I'm upset, and their faces contort into confused expressions. They aren't very good at consoling people, they really only know how to deal with funny situations.

I turn and stalk off toward the house instead of the hill. I'm going to lock myself in my room.

I can't believe Teddy shouted to the entire house that I was kissing Harry.

My head hurts from hitting it on the wall AND everyone just found out why there was peanut butter on my lip, and why I didn't bother to wipe it off for a while.

~•~•~•~

It's dinnertime. Everyone keeps giving me strange looks because of this morning.

"So... er, Harry, where were you this morning? Hermione and I were looking for you upstairs and outside," Ron asked, another failed attempt at sounding casual. Our family is terrible under pressure. Ron's ears are turning red because he knows that we all know why he's asking.

Hermione elbows Ron in the side and he winces. I can't help but snigger.

A piece of advice: NEVER snigger at your wincing brother when you're sipping your water. It just gets all over your food and embarrasses the bloody hell out of you.

Harry's glancing at me nervously the way he has been all day since our "peanut butter kiss." That's what I'm calling it now.

"I was in the kitchen with Ginny and Teddy," Harry answers much more calm than I would have. That man is pretty good under pressure, except he blushes a bit sometimes, like right now. He looks cute when he blushes.

"Oh. What were you doing?" Ron asks. His ears are practically burning, and I'd probably be sniggering again right now if I wasn't anticipating Harry's answer.

"Oh, nothing really. Teddy was Metamorphosing and then Ginny came in, and gave Teddy his toast with peanut butter. Teddy got excited and smeared it on my face, so Ginny, er, helped me get it off." Harry's blushing a lot more now.

I blush deeply too, and now people are suspiciously glancing from me to Harry.

"Yeah, with her tongue," Fred mutters under his breath. But unfortunately everyone else happens to hear him. Bloody idiot.

"Fred!" I shout at him.

He and George exchange a high-five and everyone else gapes at us.

"You don't have to tell everyone!" I shout at him again. Now I just got myself much deeper into this. "Crap!" I whisper with my face in my hands.

George is still snickering a little. I wonder why Mum or Dad isn't saying anything, even though we are adults now.

"I'm SO fed up with your crap right now! We're ADULTS now and it's still your ambition to embarrass the bloody hell out of me! I'll be in my room!"

My face is burning. I'm turning away when I hear Harry give a fake cough. I whip around, preparing to give him a good glare, but he says, "I'm sorry" with his eyes and gives a jerk of the head towards the living room. I roll my eyes and nod, telling him "I will be there, but I won't be happy about it."

I wonder why he wants to see me in the living room.

I guess I'll find out after dinner.

~•~•~•~

Harry and I are standing in the living room, and he's looking at me intently, so I turn away from him because my face is still really red from the dinner conversation.

"Do you wanna... talk about anything?"

"Well, why am I here?" I demand, turning around to face him, with my hands on my hips.

"I... I wanted to talk to you."

"About what, exactly?" I look into his eyes. They flicker with... longing. It's almost scary how I can look into his eyes and just know what he's feeling.

But all thoughts are melting away as he moves closer. I stand my ground, but when he's close enough to whisper in my ear I let him kiss me.

I press my body to his, trying to remember every feeling and every movement. I kiss him back because it's just too wonderful to resist.


	6. Attractive Bosses & Party Invitations

"Weasley!" a familiar voice barks at me as soon as I step into my office.

I can't believe the week back at my parents' house ended so soon. Now it's back to work with my bloody prat of a boss, Malfoy.

I bite my tongue to try to refrain myself from retorting, but I can only try so hard.

"Malfoy!" I bark back, imitating him.

"Weasley, are you really asking to get sacked?" he asks, sounding thoroughly irritated.

"Yes," I reply with a wicked grin, despite the fact that we both know he will never fire me.

"Weasley, please get your arse into the conference room, we're having a surprise meeting," he says in a tone of mock excitement.

"Bloody wonderful," I mimic him again.

"Let's go!" Malfoy barks at me.

"UGH!" I complain.

"Let's get on with the meeting, shall we?"

"If we have to, then," I roll my eyes.

We sit down in the conference room, and Malfoy is starting the meeting with this long, boring speech that only he cares about.

~•~•~•~

A few hours later, after I've almost died due to the most boring time of my life since school when I had to sit through History of Magic, Malfoy finally stops talking.

"Lunch!" I exclaim happily.

"Weasley!" he calls to me, but I'm already halfway out the door. "Join me for lunch, there's something I want to discuss."

"What? Why?" The only times he's ever asked me to lunch is if I've really pissed him off or if he's... well, he tends to ask me to lunch quite often, but I usually decline because I like to have lunch with Lupin and a few other Aurors downstairs.

"Come on. I know a place." Is he... smiling at me? Like, as in not a smirk but an actual smile? Wow, that is so unlike him. And it does make him look quite attractive, actually.

Wait. Am I really having these thoughts about Malfoy? Could I possibly... like him? I mean, I'm technically single, whether I spent my holidays snogging Harry Potter or not.

"Come on. I'll Apparate us." He takes my hand and we disappear.


	7. Strapless Dresses & Disastrous Parties

It's Friday morning, and I just got home from shopping for a dress for that party Malfoy is taking me to.

I've never really worn a strapless dress to a party, so I decided to get one about an hour ago.

I've been spending the last twenty minutes in my office admiring the photographs I took of myself in the dress.

The bodice is lavender with a black band just below the bust and a dark purple skirt that flows out nicely down to just above my knees. There's this nice flower on the black band. The whole dress really compliments my figure. I can't wait to show Hermione.

I'm going to the Burrow for dinner tonight. I'm going to show my family my dress then.

Now, there's always the possibility that Harry is going to be there for dinner, so it is also likely that he may see me in the figure-complimenting, super-sexy strapless dress. Not planned, not a coincidence.

"Weasley, stop fawning over that photograph and work on that report!" Malfoy's just caught me.

"Malfoy! This is the dress I'm wearing," I say, pointing to the picture. The little mini-me in the photograph is smiling and waving and blowing kisses. She winks at us and giggles.

"How uncharacteristic of me!" I exclaim, tossing the photo into my desk drawer.

"Lovely. Now get to work!" He can go from abnormally nice to busy prat in seconds.

~•~•~•~

"Oh, Ginny! It's beautiful!" Mum says tearfully, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. Everyone else (my brothers, their wives, Dad, and Hermione) nods in agreement and starts complimenting me at once.

"It's beautiful!"

"I love the leetle flower!" (obviously that was Fleur in her French accent.)

"Thanks!" I say loudly over all the speaking.

"Ginny, where are you wearing it?" Hermione asks. "It's so nice."

Just then, Harry walks out of the fireplace in the next room over. "Hello!" he calls happily. "Wow, Ginny, you look great!" he suddenly stops when he sees me.

"Thanks. It's for a party." I blush a little and cross one leg under the other with my hands behind my back.

"Whose party?" Hermione asks. "You were about to tell us, Ginny."

"Pansy Parkinson is throwing her fiancé, Blaise Zabini, a surprise birthday party, and... my boss asked me to go with him as friends." I have a little bit of a hard time getting the last part out. I don't even use "my boss's" name.

"What? You're going with Malfoy?" Harry exclaims. The look on his face is kind of scaring me.

"Well, yes, Malfoy happens to be my boss. He asked me to go as friends. He wanted to bring someone from the office," I explain.

The suddenly awkward silence is interrupted by Hermione, who is standing next to me, examining every centimeter of my dress.

"Well, this dress is absolutely perfect for you, Ginny!" Hermione is once again failing when it comes to ending awkwardness. Bloody idiot.

"It really highlights your curves" - she puts emphasis on 'curves' because evidently we both know what she means - "and the rest of your figure really stands out. It's the perfect color, and I love it."

A few people nod in agreement. "I'll go change back." I want to get into my regular clothes as soon as possible.

Not that I don't LOVE feeling like a million galleons in that dress, I just feel like wearing something more comfortable.

When I get back downstairs, Hermione has just finished whispering something in Harry's ear that makes him blush fervently. I wonder what she said.

"Well, let's tuck in, shall we?" George says cheerfully.

~•~•~•~ 

Hermione's over my flat to help me get ready for the party. Luna decided to go out with her boyfriend instead of stick around here, so Hermione can work her magic on me without what's-his-face around. Getting ready for fancy parties is a girl thing, so we don't want him in the flat.

"Oh, Ginny, you're going to look gorgeous!" Hermione exclaims after she finishes putting on my mascara. I'm glad I have a genius working on me.

"Are you done?" I ask. I've been quite impatient and eager to see what I look like.

"Right about... now!" She stands upright and beams at me. "You have to put your dress before you can look in the mirror!"

I go into my bedroom and slip into my perfect dress.

When I come back out, Hermione's jaw drops and she's speechless.

"What do you think?" I ask, twirling around to show off the dress.

"Amazing. I love the way your hair looks in the light and the pale pink is the perfect color for your lips. The dress, the shoes... what can I say? It's all perfect!" She's still beaming. "Malfoy is going to FLIP!" I blush a little.

"Do you like him?"

Her question startles me into saying "Yes!"

She looks a little surprised at my answer, and I blush even deeper.

"Is it wrong to like him and Harry at the same time?" I ask her suddenly. I've sort of been wondering this at the back of my head, not willing to admit my slight feelings for my boss.

"No. Absolutely not. You and Harry aren't "together" so it's okay to like someone else, too."

Hermione is the smartest human being on the planet. I love her for that.

The doorbell rings. I gasp and Hermione beams at me. "Have a great time!" She hugs me as I go to the door and look through the peephole.

It's Malfoy. I've suddenly got butterflies in my stomach but they make me feel excited and daring, not nervous.

I open the door, and smile at him. He looks particularly handsome in his simple black dress robes. I'm glad he's my date.

"Hello, Weasley. You look nice."

Wow. He really knows how to compliment. (Note the sarcasm.)

"Thanks. So do you," I say awkwardly. "Well, come on in for a minute, Hermione was just leaving."

"Bye, you two. Have fun!" she winks at me.

After closing the door behind her, I turn around and get startled because Malfoy is standing right behind me and I didn't even notice.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes."

He takes my hand (butterflies are back again!) and we go out the door.

~•~•~•~

After we've Apparated to Malfoy Manor, I let Malfoy continue to hold my hand.

We walk up the stone walkway into the entrance hall of the manor. We are greeted by an unusually cheerful Pansy Parkinson, who's dressed in a very short, tight black dress that really (and I mean REALLY) shows off her curves. It's so tight you'd think she would suffocate in it or something. Her heels are pretty high, too, mine aren't nearly as high as hers.

"Hey, Pansy, you've met Ginny Weasley, my secretary," Malfoy says, and Pansy and I shake hands.

"Hi! I'm so glad you're here!" In all our years at Hogwarts, I've never seen her this perky or nice. Wow, people really do change.

"Blaise isn't here yet, I can't wait till he finds out that we never forgot his birthday!" She claps her hands excitedly.

Malfoy and I head outside to greet other guests. When we go through the back door, I notice something I'd rather not have to deal with.

Why the bloody hell is there a dance floor?

Uh-oh. This is more of a problem than the dance floor. My strapless bra just unhooked itself somehow! It's starting to slip down...

"Malfoy! Where's your bathroom!" I blurt suddenly.

"Inside and around the corner. Why? Are you alright?" he sounds worried.

"Clothing malfunction," I mutter as I rush towards the manor. He's following me.

"Weasley! What - happened!" he shouts as he's pushing past people to get to me. The bra is making its way to my waist...

"Strapless bra came undone... Can't let it fall..." I say absentmindedly, slamming the bathroom door just as my bra falls onto my feet. I pick it up and put it back on.

When I come out, he's laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I glare at him.

"All this... frantic running... over a BRA?" he laughs.

"Well, I'd rather not have my bra fall on my feet in the middle of the dance floor!" I roll my eyes.

We go back outside and a slower song has begun to play. I really want to run and hide. Anything to get away from that dance floor.

Wait. Whoa. Is that...? No, it can't be him...

"Here, Weasley," Malfoy says, handing me a glass full of firewhiskey.

"Oh, no, I really shouldn't-"

"Take it, Weasley."

"I don't want to get drunk!"

"One glass isn't going to get you drunk."

"Fine." I pour the shot into my mouth and hand him the glass, which he places on a table behind him.

"Weasley, care to dance?" Malfoy looks at me. He really does have nice eyes.

No. I do not care to dance.

"Yes." When will I ever learn?

He places his hand on my waist and the butterflies come back. I like this.

We're dancing awfully close and he's saying something to me but I'm not paying attention.

The words "he's your boss" keep ringing in my ears, but all my thoughts are drowning as he leans in and our lips meet.

His lips are soft and warm. They don't taste like peanut butter, though. Why am I even comparing the taste to peanut butter?

"Oi!"

Malfoy and I break apart. I turn and look to see who it is.

OH MY GOD. IT'S HARRY POTTER.

Harry is standing there, looking like a cross between angry, crushed, and awkward.

"Ginny... what's going on?" he looks at me and seeing those green eyes almost makes me collapse but Malfoy catches me.

"HARRY POTTER WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I practically scream at him.

"I came... to see you..." he stammers.

"I can't believe you!" I'm so unbelievably angry at him right now!

"I... Ginny, why were you kissing him?" he asks, and his eyes are filled with sorrow.

"Because... I like him! And who are you to tell me who I can and cannot kiss, Harry Potter?"

"Weasley..." Malfoy starts.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, I've been having a great time but I have to go now. I'll Floo you," I cut him off and stalk away, grabbing Harry by the shirt and Apparating us to the Burrow.

"HARRY POTTER WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CRASHING A PARTY AND... and... I JUST CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE YOU!" I scream at him when we get inside.

"WELL I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE YOU WERE SNOGGING MALFOY!" he bellows back.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Mum, and Dad have poked their heads into the living room to find out what all our shouting is about.

"WELL PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER DO THAT!" I yell again, poking him in the chest firmly.

"But what about our kiss? The other day?" His voice has suddenly become much gentler. This is embarrassing enough (in front of my family, too!) without him bringing that up.

He moves closer to me, probably expecting me to let him hold me while I cry. Well, isn't he in for a big surprise.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO. Absolutely NOT. If you think you can just come back and apologize and kiss me it will be all better? Well guess what? You're WRONG!" I'm crying so much that tears are rolling all the way down my cheeks and neck. 

Fred and George have incredulous looks on their faces. Hermione and Ron are just flat-out shocked. And Mum and Dad look sad and surprised at the same time.

Harry opens his mouth to say something.

"Save it. Just because you're Harry-freaking-Potter doesn't mean you're in charge of me." I run up the stairs and into my old room.


	8. Hung Over & Getting Over

"Ginny, dear, is everything alright?"

"Mum, do you honestly think that ANYTHING is alright?" I snap back.

I immediately regret being nasty because Mum was only trying to help. I flop back down on my bed and sigh.

"I'm sorry. It's just... Harry can't even just be supportive of me when I'm on a date, whether it's with a friend or someone who is more than a friend! No, he just takes it upon himself to show up uninvited at the party, just in time to yell at me for kissing Malfoy! And it wasn't even a snog, the way he's used to with me. No, it was a stupid little kiss and he just freaks out at me!"

All of my frustration just exploded out of me.

Mum is looking at me sympathetically, but I can tell she's at a loss for words.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? It's already 1 AM," Mum asks.

"No, thank you. I have work tomorrow. My reports are at home on my bedside table. Bye, Mum."

Mum pulls me into another one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Mum."

~•~•~•~

When I get back to my flat, there's a note on the door from Luna.

_Ginny,  
>I'm<em>_staying__at__Rolf's__a__little__later__than__I__expected,__so__I__might__not__be__home__until__tomorrow.  
>Watch<em>_out__for__the__Nargles__in__the__bush,  
>Luna<em>

It's just like her to warn me about Nargles, whatever they are.

And to stay at Rolf Scamander's flat.

I guess I'll just stay home alone, take a shower, and cry myself to sleep. Then I'll go to work in the morning and have a terrible day.

Sigh. Why can't I just wake up and everything will be better?

~•~•~•~

"WEASLEY!"

"MALFOY!"

"WEASLEY!"

"MALFOY!"

"WEASLEY! Do you want to be sacked?" he finally adds some variety to our little shouting matches.

It seems we have both forgotten about last night.

Maybe I got too drunk (I told Malfoy not to give me any firewhiskey!) and imagined the whole thing.

Well, I did have a lot of firewhiskey at home later on.

And I've had a splitting headache since I woke up this morning.

"What did you want, darling?" I say with a mock smile. He rolls his eyes.

Bloody hell. My head REALLY hurts.

Malfoy is quite annoying if you look past the minor attractiveness. And to even get to that minor attractiveness, you must look past all the paleness and such.

"Honestly, what is it?" I sigh, blowing a bit of my fiery fringe in the air, and it floats back down in front of my face.

I get really moody when I'm hung over. Not that it happens very often.

To my surprise, he brushes the piece of my fringe away and looks at me intently.

My stomach does a flip-flop. I've just remembered that since Harry and I aren't speaking as of now due to his prat-ish-ness, I'm free to like whoever I please.

Malfoy is still looking at me intently. I kind of want to kiss him, but now he looks concerned too.

"Weasley, about last night-"

"Oh. I guess you haven't forgotten."

"No, I haven't." He's still looking at me like that.

"Oh. I was hoping that it was just a nightmare that I had when I was drunk last night."

"Well that explains your hangover," he smirks at me.

"How do you know I'm hung over?" I ask suspicously.

He laughs. "Weasley, you've been holding your head all morning. Potter ticked you off, so you drank. Happens to a lot of people." He raises his eyebrows at me.

I roll my eyes and continue. "But anyway, Harry's a bloody git and he and I are not on speaking terms until further notice. End of story," I finish.

"Alright... so about last night..." he says again.

"Didn't we just go over this?" I sigh.

"Well, we skipped a few details..."

"Like wha-"

Malfoy is very surprising sometimes. One minute he'll be yelling "WEASLEY! Do you want to be sacked?" at me, and the next he'll be kissing me sweetly.

Like right now.

Although the strange thing is, I'm not exactly enjoying it the way I did at the party.

This is our second kiss, so it should be more intense, not sweet and gentle again. Maybe he thinks I can't handle myself.

Or maybe he didn't have enough girlfriends to know this piece of important information, so I'll let it slide this time. But if he kisses me sweetly again, I will push my tongue into his mouth and force him to snog me.

Or I could do that now...?

Too late. We've stopped.

He's not smiling. He's just too serious to smile anything but a smirk.

But that smirk is almost as hot as Harry's half-grin that he usually saves just for me. I wonder if he knows how much I love it?

Harry always let me snog him fiercly, too. Sometimes it was him who couldn't handle it.

Wait. Whoa. Merlin's underpants!

Why am I comparing Malfoy with Harry AGAIN?

"Weasley?"

"Yeah," I whisper back huskily.

"I like you a lot."

"Me too."

We're just sitting here in silence, but it's nice to just stare in each other's eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Silena calls. She sounds annoyed. Serves her right. She interrupted our moment.

"Yes, Silena?" he sighs. He sounds annoyed too. Probably because Silena's here.

"The meeting...?" she says, trailing off. "Well, we don't have all day..."

"Silena, get back in the conference room and I'll be right there," he demands.

I smile because it's sort of enjoyable to watch him get frustrated at someone other than me.

~•~•~•~

Boring meeting...

Boring meeting...

Boring meeting...

Boring meeting...

LUNCH!

~•~•~•~

I'm glad work is over. I've not bothered to say what I did for the rest of the day because it mostly consists of boring meetings and boring reports.

And I'm sure you'd all much rather hear about my tragically complicated love life.

Wouldn't you?

Well what if I decided NOT to tell you? Hmm, that's what I thought. You'd probably stop reading.

Well, if it makes you happy, I made a complete idiot out of myself in front of Harry (again!) today.

Ha! See, I knew you would keep reading that!

So anyway, I was walking back to my office, when... WHOA. I bumped into a tall, dark-haired something.

"Harry!"

"Oh, Ginny! Sorry!"

Then we proceeded to stare at each other for what seemed like forever.

Not that I don't enjoy staring into his green eyes, but still. It was quite awkward.

So I blushed and tried to walk past him but I sort of lost my balance due to a certain distraction (yes, his eyes are QUITE distracting!) and he caught me.

I managed to live that one down, but the next time something like that happens, I will probably die in his strong, hot arms.

Is it disturbing that I find "dying in his strong, hot arms" slightly yummy...?

And now I'm sitting at home with my face in my hands, dwelling on every moment I've ever spent with him.

I'm quite surprised to realize that I'm completely OVER Malfoy and completely OBSESSED with Harry.

Ah, Harry. Don't even get me started on him, because then I probably won't be able to stop.

I need to have a chat with Hermione about all of this.

Where the bloody hell is an amazingly brilliant genius when I need her?


	9. Family Additions & Sneaky Plans

Mum has invited her children and the rest of the million extended family members for another one of those a-little-less-than-a-week-long stays and I have to leave in a few minutes.

I'm just doing some last-minute packing, as usual.

This time, this get-together has an actual significant reason. It's to celebrate Charlie's engagement to this other dragon-loving girl named Bella.

He met her in Romania when they were taking care of a pregnant Hungarian Horntail.

Harry always gets an odd look on his face when we mention that dragon. Probably because he had to fight one during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

I haven't even met Bella yet because she lives with Charlie in Romania, where they both deal with dragons.

Charlie seems to be more obsessed with her than he is with dragons.

And that means he must REALLY love her.

Mum and Dad went to visit them a few months ago, and they owled us saying that she's lovely and all.

Mum seems to really like her, so Charlie is SAFE. It took her a year AND a werewolf attack for her to accept Fleur.

Charlie sent Mum and Dad a picture of the two of them. Bella's pretty. She has bright blue eyes and long, wavy blonde hair.

They both look really happy together in the picture, so I guess that's good for Charlie.

Oh, Merlin.

Do you KNOW what this MEANS?

I am the only SINGLE Weasley child.

And bloody hell, that is NOT good.

Not good AT ALL.

Now that Charlie's getting married, Mum is probably going to start MATCH-MAKING for me.

Oh, who am I kidding?

She WILL try to match-make for me!

I need to get a boyfriend.

I need Harry Potter as my boyfriend.

He's so amazingly HOT.

Did I mention he and I used to go out when we were still at Hogwarts? But then he dumped me to go Horcrux hunting with Ron and Hermione.

He said he didn't want to put me in danger.

Bloody hell, was he an idiot.

The Carrows beat me so much throughout my entire sixth year, I had scars just about everywhere.

Some of them are still there, but they're hard to see.

I miss Harry.

I can't wait to see him at the Burrow.

Everything has been back to normal since that episode with Harry and Malfoy two weeks ago.

Yes, it has been two weeks since that disaster.

I'm glad it's two weeks in the past.

The only thing that's not normal about things is seeing Harry.

Everytime I see him, I get these odd feelings that make me feel slightly uncomfortable yet... it also feels really nice.

Like, I get awkward when we make eye contact but I feel all happy inside anyway.

I'm so relieved I didn't have to "break up" with Malfoy.

Last weekend I caught him snogging Astoria Greengrass in his office!

It looked like he was too busy to take my reports, so I tip-toed in and left them on his desk.

Well, at least I don't have to make anything awkward.

He even yelled at me again for not finishing the other reports and because I went out to lunch with Hermione instead.

Yep. Everything is DEFINITELY back to normal.

~•~•~•~

"Oh, Ginny! I'm so glad you've come!" Mum squeezes me as tight as she possibly can (but she may be able to squeeze tighter?) and her face is filled with joy.

I'm glad she's so happy to see me. Because I'm actually happy to see her, too.

She's not treating me like a child, so that's a refreshing change.

"Oh! Harry! You've made it!" she says, letting go of me and rushing to the fireplace once more.

My stomach turns over and my head spins a little.

Harry's here. Yum.

I turn around and am startled because his face is so close to mine. I stare into his eyes.

"Hi, Gin," he breathes.

"Hi," I manage to say quietly. He's completely taken my breath away.

"So how's Malfoy?" he asks. I can detect a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh, he's been having fun with Astoria Greengrass in his office," I laugh almost cruelly.

It is quite funny, actually. He goes from a "blood traitor" like me to a pureblood like her.

That is SO like him. Oh well. I like him better as my boss than my boyfriend, anyway.

Besides, Harry is WAY hotter.

"Oh, er, okay," he sort of chokes on his words a little.

I snigger at him, making it perfectly obvious that I'm making fun of him.

"Why? You're jealous?" I giggle, climbing my fingers up his chest seductively.

Only I'm laughing too much for it to actually be seductive.

But I see that his face pales and his body tenses a little, and I know I've done my job.

Mum clears her throat. "Why don't you two take your things upstairs?"

I forgot she was there.

I attempted the seduction of Harry Potter IN FRONT OF MY MUM.

Well, looks like I know who she'll try to match-make this week.

And I'm actually sort of okay with that because I'm in with love him.

"Let's go, Harry. You can put your things in Ron's room." My cheeks are burning and my stomach feels quite queasy. I pick up my luggage and trudge up the stairs, Harry following closely behind me.

He's really HOT.

Just making eye contact with him gives my body feelings that are completely out of my control.

Not that I'd ever TELL him that or anything.

He looks over at me and my stomach drops and my mouth gets dry.

I'm having a hard time figuring out things to say to him.

Maybe something about loving him for most of my life and how I've missed him for the past three years?

Sounds a bit, hmm, "pushy," but I will give it a try.

"Er, Harry... I want to tell you something... I just don't know how to say it..."

Come on, Ginny! You can be brave in front of Harry Potter!

"Yes, Gin? Go on..." he says eagerly, stepping closer to me.

I've just remembered that we are alone in my room together and the door is closed.

So basically, nobody has to know what happens up here.

He leans a little closer, so that our bodies could very well touch at one slight movement.

I like that idea.

"What was it you were saying?" Harry says softly.

I don't even have to think twice, I know what we're about to do now.

He leans down (he's almost a head taller than me) and our lips are just about to-

"Harry! Ginny! Ron and Hermione are here!"

Harry and I stay there, lips barely touching, and my face is now burning from embarrassment.

I push past him and rush down the stairs.

"Hey, Gin," Ron says cheerily when I step off the stairs, hugging me tightly. This is pretty nice of him...

"What did you do NOW?" I ask suspiciously, eyeing him.

"Nothing. Just greeting my favorite sister!" he says, but he sounds unnaturally bright and happy.

"I'm your ONLY sister, Ron. Are Fred and George planning something?" I give him the "death glare."

Sometimes it comes in handy to be the daughter of Molly Weasley.

"Er... No, why would they? They wouldn't want Mum to get hacked off at them..."

Yep. Fred and George are DEFINITELY up to something. And I am NOT going to find out what it is the HARD WAY.

I am going to get to the bottom of their sneaky plan MY WAY.

And hopefully it will not include humiliating myself.


	10. First Impressions & Truth Tarts

"Fred! George!" I knock on the door of their old room.

Fred opens the door and George says, "Hello little sister."

"Hello, big brothers. Ron seemed... guilty before. What are you up to?" I get right to the point.

"Oh, that. We won't even deny it. We're almost always up to something anyway," Fred said airily.

"We are-"

"-most definitely-"

"-up to something," they finish together.

I used to find the whole "finishing-each-other's-sentences" thing a little creepy, but I got used to it growing up with them.

"But we are NOT-"

"-going to tell you-"

"-what it is."

"Does it concern me?" I ask. If they are going to embarrass me, I want to know ahead of time.

"It concerns-"

"-the entire house."

"Okay... Is this a new product of yours?"

"Ah. You're getting-"

"-closer, little sister."

"I'm done guessing," I say, rolling my eyes and turning to leave.

"Good, because-"

"-we're not-"

"-going to-"

"-tell you," they finish together again.

I rush down the stairs again and run smack dab into Harry.

He smells so good. I can't even describe it. It's just his special scent that only he has.

"Sorry, Harry," I say, backing away, but he pulls me back into a hug.

"Hello!" calls a French-accented voice. Hey, Bill and Fleur are here!

"Hello Ginny!" Fleur says enthusiastically.

Harry and I frantically pull away from each other just as Bill and Fleur round the corner.

"What are you two up to?" Bill asks, eyeing us curiously.

"Well, hello to you too!" I say sarcastically. "And from where would you pull an idea like that? It's Fred and George who are up to something."

Bill laughs. "I was only joking! Besides, I'm not surprised that the twins are acting suspicious. Hello Harry, how are you?"

"Fine," Harry answers simply. It's not like him to be so reserved and quiet. I wonder if he's dwelling on what Bill said about us being up to something.

"Well, we're gonna go find Mum and Dad, so we'll see you later," Bill says.

"Bye!" Harry and I say in unison, making me giggle in a most un-Ginny-ish way. Bill and Harry both give me strange looks, but Fleur gives me a knowing one.

Hmm, maybe I giggled in that uncharacteristic way because I really love Harry? I probably sounded like one of those mindless flirts.

Bloody hell. Bill and Fleur will SO tell Mum.

Well, it looks like I'm going to have a very eventful stay here at the Burrow.

~•~•~•~

Well, it's about dinnertime, and Fred and George are looking very... sneaky. A little TOO sneaky for my liking.

I won't even bother asking what they're up to (AGAIN) because then they'll just annoy me with their interchanging dialogue.

Mum and a few of the others have set up a large table outside in the backyard for us to eat on.

After everyone's sat down and started to bustle about getting food onto their plates, Fred and George stand up and clear their throats loudly, initiating the noise to simmer down to silence.

"Gred and I have an announcement!" George says.

"Go on, Forge," Fred encourages his twin.

"Well," George continues, "Gred and I have invented a new product-"

"-and one of you will be our first tester!" Fred finishes for him, as usual.

Everyone gapes at each other, and Mum is looking at the twins nervously.

"Is this product... DANGEROUS?" she asks.

"Well, for your health, not at all. As for your dignity and your secrets-"

"-absolutely UNSAFE!"

Oh, joy of joys.

In case you can't tell, I'm not afraid.

But my dignity and secrets ARE.

~•~•~•~

About halfway through dinner, I decide to take a sip of my water.

As soon as I swallow, I feel tingles spreading from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

There was something in my glass that was NOT supposed to be there.

"Ginny is our lucky tester!" George announces loudly, and he and Fred stand up and applaud.

Everyone else looks surprised, yet eager to find out about their new product.

Nobody is as surprised or afraid as I am, though.

"Truth Tarts - consumption of one tart will cause you to tell only the truth for a half-hour," George explains.

Fred looks at me and asks slowly, "Ginny, who are you in love with?"

"OH MY GOD NO!" I shout, frantically trying to get out of there as fast as I can.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast." George has Apparated to the door to block me from escaping.

I groan and sit back down.

"I'm not in love with anyone, Fred," I sigh in annoyance. Suddenly, as of two seconds ago, my head feels like it's spinning.

"I feel so dizzy," I groan, holding my head in my hands.

"Ah. Vertigo is one of the side affects of not telling the truth." Fred and George look at me pointedly.

"So that's how you can tell that I lied? What if I'm just sick or something?"

"Well, let's test that theory," Fred says slowly. "If you tell us all-"

"-who you are TRULY in love with, maybe your dizziness will stop," George finishes for him.

I sigh in protest. "Why do you care?"

For once it actually looks like Fred and George don't know what to say.

"Er... no reason in particular..." they mumble and stutter.

By now I am so dizzy I can barely see straight.

I might as well get this huge embarrassment over with.

I whisper the name so softly that no one but I can tell what I'm saying.

"Didn't catch that?" George says.

"Harry," I say hoarsely, yet loud enough so that the entire (silent) table can hear.

As the twins predicted, the dizziness stopped after I told the truth.

But now it's come back from the realization of what just happened here.

...awkward silence...

"HA!" the twins yell out in joy, breaking that terribly awful silence. "We knew it!"

"Then why did you ask me?" I snap at them.

My cheeks are burning and my eyes are stinging with tears.

Harry is gaping at me from across the table, as if he doesn't believe what just came out of my mouth.

I can't look at him anymore.

It's so odd that everyone else is going about their business, cleaning up the table and such, as if I never just admitted the love of my life.

Was it REALLY that obvious?

~•~•~•~

Mum has assigned us some post-dinner chores.

Harry and I are de-gnoming the garden, while Fred and George are cleaning the sitting room (though they're probably just fooling around with some new ideas), and Ron and Hermione are helping Mum tidy up the kitchen. When Harry and I left to go outside, Dad, Bill, and Fleur were listening to Charlie and Bella tell a long story about some dragon.

I'm wondering if Mum set me up with Harry on purpose.

She probably did, the little match-maker.

Oh well, I'm enjoying it.

Harry and I have only chucked at least seven out of thirteen gnomes since Mum sent us out here about thirty minutes ago.

We haven't been getting much work done because in between gnome-chucks, we end up falling on the ground laughing hysterically at each other.

Hmm, I wonder if Mum is watching us through the kitchen window, regretting pairing us for chores because of our fooling around.

"Gin, what the bloody hell was that?" Harry laughs at my latest fail of a gnome-toss.

"No freaking clue," I snigger back.

I've become so weak in the knees from my uncontrollable laughter that I collapse into Harry's arms.

Both of us still cracking up, he stumbles over too.

Apparently I'm not the only one with weak knees.

So we're lying here on the grass, laughing, and I happen to be on top of him stomach and chest down.

We're both panting heavily, and gazing into each other's eyes might not be the best way to get our breath back.

"So you're really in love with me, aren't you?"

The notion that Mum could be watching us through the window has just popped back into my head again, and I also really don't want to answer his question, so I'm getting off of Harry and preparing to toss gnome number nine.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Harry asks as he gets on his own feet again, sounding really concerned.

"Er... Someone could be watching us through the window!" I blurt my excuse hopelessly.

"Well, what if I don't care?" he whispers in my ear, grabbing me around my waist and pulling me down again.

I squeal with newfound delight as we topple to the ground once more, all tangled up.

"You know, I love you too," he whispers after our laughter dies out.

He gets this look on his face, the kind when you can't make up your mind.

I know what he's thinking, so I'll make up his mind for him.

With all my courage and bravery, I do the one thing I've wanted to do for a really long time.

Rather clumsily, since I've sort of fallen on Harry, I crush my lips onto his.

They're just as soft as I expected!

He responds with enthusiasm, holding me tightly, arms still around my waist. We're both smiling into the kiss, which is not even close to expressing the happiness I'm feeling right now.

When we finally break apart, our faces immediately fall at the sight in front of us.

Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione are all standing there. Bill and Ron look shocked. Hermione, Fleur, and the twins look so smug.

Basically, we just got caught making out in the field.


	11. Caught In The Act & Mischievous Hermione

"Whoa." Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Bella, Ron, Hermione, and the twins all react simultaneously.

Harry and I are speechless.

And we have a right to be. We just got caught snogging in the field behind the Burrow!

"Well, it looks like you two are a bit busy, so... we'll just leave you two alone..." Fred says awkwardly but with a sly grin on his face as he tries to lead the others away.

I really don't think they were surprised at what we were doing. They were probably just a little... caught off guard.

And that is understandable, because it's not every day one of us takes someone out there to de-gnome and starts snogging them on the ground.

As soon as they turn around, I can hear whispers, and it seems like they aren't really trying to conceal them at all.

"We always wanted them to end up together!" (Fred and George; obviously very gleeful at the sight of Harry and me snogging.)

"That's why you wanted Ginny to admit who she's in love with!" (Hermione; obviously being a genius.)

"You're just brilliant, Hermione." (Ron; obviously goggling at Hermione with love.)

"Well it WAS going to happen sooner or later, Ronald!" (Hermione; obviously blushing at Ron's loving compliment.)

Sounds of snogging (Ron and Hermione) followed by sounds of disgust (from the twins).

"They're being awfully loud," Harry whispers in my ear. And to my utter joy, he trails his lips down from my ear to my cheek, and stopping at my lips, where we both grin like idiots as we kiss.

"Honestly, it's like you KNOW what you're doing to me when you do that." I probably sound WAY too desperate, but it's true. It's as if he's teasing me.

"Then just imagine what you do to me," he whispers in my ear again. I laugh as he wraps his strong arms around me.

By now the others have already made their way back into the house. They are most likely sitting around the table and filling in Mum and Dad about the whole "snogging scene."

"This is all so... sudden," I blurt as Harry and I sit on the hill to watch the sunset.

"But I've loved you for a really long time-"

"Me too," I interrupt him.

"-and I already know you SO well that to me it doesn't really feel like we're rushing anything. Besides, you kissed me pretty well in the kitchen a month ago." Harry smiles at me when he stops talking.

I can't take it anymore.

He's so freaking PERFECT.

"Ginny, nobody's perfect."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah. You did. But that's okay." Hary smiles that PERFECT smile.

Now all I can do is jump up and snog him.

~•~•~•~

Okay, I'm not going to bore you with the rest of our conversations that we had this afternoon.

But in case you're wondering, most of these "conversations" included some VERY passionate snogging. And I most certainly WILL NOT disgust you with all the details, either.

Unless you want me to share? No? Alrighty then!

So basically right now I'm sitting on my bed brushing my long red hair, staring out the window of my old bedroom at the Burrow, thinking about the wonderful afternoon of snogging I spent with my lovely new boyfriend.

Yes, we have already established that I am not sharing any details UNLESS YOU ASK.

(A/N: So basically what Ginny MEANS to say is: REVIEW WITH YOUR REQUESTS AND LIKES(: AND DISLIKES:( AND OTHER STUFF THAT YOU WANNA SAY! (; hahaha thanks)

Hermione's just walked in and she looks like she has some sort of exciting news! Yay!

"Ginny, we're all switching rooms. Apparently you're sharing with Harry because you two are together now. And I get to share with Ron!" Hermione says happily.

"I highly doubt that Mum would approve of THAT arrangement, Hermione." I give her a look that says "somebody's feeling quite mischievous today."

"Well, we don't exactly HAVE to tell her..." Hermione murmurs, looking up at the ceiling.

I scoff at her lust for alone-time with Ron. Just thinking about it makes me want to VOMIT.

"Well you know what makes ME want to vomit? Bertie Bott's rotten egg flavored bean. And love is MUCH less disgusting than THAT!" Hermione scowls at me.

I roll my eyes at her again.

"Well look who's talking! What were YOU doing all afternoon with Harry?" Hermione demands.

"Er... Well we most certainly were NOT being inappropriate!" I say defensively.

Hermione laughs. "Don't forget, your room with Harry is right next to mine and Ron's."

"How could I?" I scoff again.

Hermione giggles again, to my surprise.

It seems as if Lavender Brown's spirit has taken over Hermione Granger's body...

**A/N: I'm sorry that this probably isn't my best. I've been quite dry of ideas lately, so you'll have to forgive me. Changes and fixations will most likely be made to this chapter, so hang tight. Oh, and... I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OR TWO ON THE WAY! By the way, I'm wrapping things up soon for this story... Only a few more chapters left! *lone tear slides down cheek* Oh well. At least I'm not done writing!**


End file.
